When It Isn't Like It Should Be
by Quantias
Summary: OC & OTH crossover! Brooke's in the OC for the summer, and her neighbours : the Cohens! Ryan's trying to get over Marissa, Summer's trying to get over Seth. This is gonna be one HOT summer.
1. Same Old Brand New You

Disclaimer: the oc and one tree hill both belong to their respective owners.

Spoiler warning: if you haven't seen the last episode of season three for both series(es).

- - -

Brooke was home for the summer. School had been alright, but with her fight with Lucas and the like, she was better off staying at home. Besides, Lucas had been right, she did miss her parents. She liked checking up on her mother, to make sure she was sound asleep and night, and that her dad didn't work himself too hard.

She looked around her large room, and the picture of Lucas on her dresser. She didn't want to ruin a perfectly good relationship with the boy she loved because she wouldn't listen to his explanations, but she couldn't deal with seeing him now, even though he had called her many times.

Why couldn't he understand that she needed time to think all this through? She sighed, anyway, it since it was summer, it'd probably do her some good to get out of the house. She put on a pair of white shorts, to show off her long legs, and help her get some tan, hopefully. Pulling over a skimpy red halter, she was good to go.

"Brooke, darling! Where do you think you're going?" Strange, her mother was up in the morning, and even stranger, she seemed to be sober. "Oh, I was just thinking of going for a run mom!" Brooke replied. "Well get down here honey! We've barely spent any time together, and I want to introduce you to the neighbors."

Brooke obediently trudged downstairs, it's not like she had anything better to do anyway, she might as well meet the old fuddie duddies and hope they had kids her age.

She let her mother drag her over to the neighbouring house, one just as giant as their current one. A blond woman who looked about her mother's age was in the kitchen with a hot older guy, who was about forty.

"Hi Kiersten!" Brooke's mother chirped. Brooke squinted. Since when did her mother chirp? 'California must really be doing wonders for her.' Brooke thought.

Kiersten smiled. She had a very kind and genuine smile, Brooke noticed. Kiersten's hot husband was Sandy, he was a lawyer. They also introduced her to their son, Seth, who was kinda geeky but had a shy charm that reminded her of her good friend, Mouth.

"We also have another son, Ryan," Kiersten added, "but he's adopted. Anyway, he's not doing too well right now cos..." She trailed off.

"Cos the girl I love is dead." A blond haired guy walked down the stairs. "Hi everyone, good morning." And he casually started to make a bagel. "Ryan, are you alright?" Sandy asked, clearly concerned, "you can talk to us if you need anything, y'know."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ryan answered, clearly still bothered and sad, "I think I'm just dealing with it now."

"Ryan, this is Brooke all the way from North Carolina." Seth introduced her. Ryan looked at her as if seeing her for the first time, "oh, hi." He smiled, looking totally gorgeous, but anyway, Brooke knew she wasn't going to get involved in anything because she still wasn't sure about how things were with Lucas, and clearly Ryan needed time to get over his ex-girlfriend.

"Hey, here's an idea! Why don't we all go down to the Bait Shop tonight?" Seth suggested, "There's this charity thing happening, and a lot of great bands are gonna be playing, and it'll be awesome. So Ryan, you can get out of the house, and Brooke can see our wonderful town of Newpsies."

"Newpsies?" Brooke raised an eyebrow. "Ah, we'll explain it to you later, Brooke." Ryan smiled, a genuine one this time, "as long as you come." "I think I'd like that very much." Brooke smiled flirtatiously. She was liking Newport more and more.

- - -

Dear Brooke,

I'm sorry. No matter what, I always seem to keep screwing things up. I really do love you, and I can't wait till summer is over and I can see you again. I promise that I really don't like Peyton except as a friend. You're the one, Brooke. The one I love. This is gonna be a short letter, I'm sorry. I'll write to you again tomorrow too. I love you,

Lucas.

- - -

A/N: okay! Thats it everyone! (: please review. Haha. Email me at narinenia at yahoo. com


	2. I'll Be Captivated

Disclaimer: the oc and one tree hill both belong to their respective owners.

Spoiler warning: if you haven't seen the last episode of season three for both series(es).

Thanks to all those who reviewed:DD

- - -

"Hey Summer, how're you doing?"

"Well, let's see, my boyfriend dumped me again because of Anna and my best friend is dead. I'm fine, how about you?"

"Hey, she was my girlfriend. I loved her too." Ryan said through the phone.

Summer sighed, "I'm sorry, I'm not doing too good I guess. It's just that, I miss her so much, you know? In two weeks, it would have been three months."

There was silence on the other end, "Ryan?"

"Oh, yeah sorry. Hey well, i gotta go, talk to you later okay?"

"Yupp, bye." She tossed her phone onto her bed.

- - -

"So what did she say?" Seth asked Ryan. Ryan gave him a confused look, "what did who say?"

"Summer! Ryan, what did Summer say?" "Oh," Ryan's eyes got wide and he nodded, "she's not coming." "What? Why!" Seth freaked. "Hey, Seth? Just give her some space alright? Summer, she's been through alot." Seth nodded thoughtfully, "I guess it would be better for her to not see me with Anna anyway."

"So Seth, you really chose Anna over Summer?" Ryan asked.

"Nah," Seth rubbed the back of his neck, as he always did when he was nervous, "I dumped them both." He blurted out, "I just couldn't take it Ryan! The pressure, the flirting? How was I supposed to deal with them? Besides," he added cheekily, "the girl next door's hot stuff too."

- - -

"Lucas! Hey man, what are you up to?" Nathan asked, bounding into Lucas' room. Lucas sat up from his bed, where he had been lying on his stomach. "Oh nothing man, just writing some letters, why?"

"Well, Haley has sent me over to get you out of this funk. She says that she can't let her best friend be this depressed. So, it's bowling. You, Rachel, Mouth, Peyton, Tim and the whole gang." Lucas raised his eyebrows, "bowling? How can I say no?" He asked, breaking out into a good-natured grin.

Nathan noticed the letter he had been writing, "Brooke still not talking to you?"

"Well, I've kinda been writing her one letter a day, like she did for me. I think it's kinda romantic, and I really do miss her alot." Lucas said, trying not to show how sad he really felt.

"Don't worry dude, bowling cures everything."

- - -

Brooke logged into her messenger, there were a few e-mails from her friends, Rachel, Mouth and Bevin. She smiled, 'some things never change.' Bevin was asking her to bring back some cool fashion stuff from the OC, Rachel, who was her current best friend, was updating her on everything going on in her life.

Rachel and her had become friends after Peyton's betrayal, Mouth and Rachel were just friends too. Mouth was a great friend to her. Before she'd left for Orange County, Mouth had confessed having a crush on her since sophomore year, but Brooke had to let him down easy.

Not so deep down, she still had feelings for Lucas, who hadn't even shown up to wish her goodbye. That had bothered her a lot, though she had yet to admit it to herself.

But whatever, she wasn't going to bother herself with him. Now, what was she going to wear tonight? She ran around her giant walk in closet happily. The Davises had now been restored to their wealthy status, and all was right in the world.

Finally she chose silky black corset top and paired it with Sally Hershberger jeans along with a pair of black satin ankle wrap Manolos. After she did her make up, she stepped back to admire the effect. She was hot, and she knew it.

'Brooke Davis is having fun tonight' she thought, smiling at her reflection in the full length mirror and winking and herself.

- - -

"Who the hell is that!" Summer hissed bitchily. She was not a happy camper, she had agreed to go out with Anna once they had realized Seth dumped them both, after all, she and Anna did make a good team, but now it seemed they had found out why.

It was obviously because of the slutty brunette that was flirting with him and Ryan. "Do you really think her boobs are real?" Summer wondered aloud. "No way," Anna shook her head, "those have got to be plastic."

After pausing for a moment, Anna took it back, "well maybe she's a really nice person." Anna offered. Summer glanced at Anna, "but it would be better if she weren't." They both said simultaneously, laughing. Summer glared at the brunette angrily, "the OC isn't big enough for more than one hot brunette, and that's me."

"Shall we go over and meet her?"

"Lets." Anna and Summer linked arms and proceeded to walk over to Seth and Ryan, who did a really good job of pretending not to notice them, Summer thought, annoyed. 'Who was this new girl anyway?'

"Hey guys!" Anna chirped. Summer just stared, "Cohen, Atwood." She acknowledged. "Anna, Summer, h-h-hey. You guys are here too? How cool!" Seth's voice rose one octave, "I didn't know you guys were coming together."

Ryan rushed to his aid, "this is Brooke." He said, putting his hand on slutty brunette's shoulder. Anna made nice and talked to her. Summer just stared. "Brooke, this is Anna and Summer." "Hi," Brooke smiled. She had really big dimples, Summer noted, probably fake as well. 'I didn't know you could get those done' she thought.

Seeming to sense the tension, Ryan dragged Brooke off to the dance floor. This just enraged Summer more, 'Marissa's been dead gone for about three months and he's already moving on! What a pig. Just like every other guy. Just like Cohen.'

- - -

"So what's the story with her?" Brooke asked as Ryan led her over to the dance floor, "I mean, it's great that we're gonna dance and I'm really having fun, but I'd still wanna know."

"She's my dead ex-girlfriends best friend, and Seth's ex, but look, I don't really wanna talk about it. Let's just dance okay?" Ryan pleaded. Brooke smiled flirtariously and raised an eyebrow, "I'd have never pegged you for the dancing kind." Ryan smiled back at her, his gorgeous eyes lighting up. "You look a lot better when you smile." Brooke said and kissed him.

- - -

A/N: okay! Thats it everyone! (: please review. Email me at narinenia at yahoo. com


End file.
